


The enemy in my room

by Dreadful_Delight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Discord: Writers of Destiel (Supernatural), Idiots in Love, M/M, Moth - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Phobias, Writers Choice Bingo, mean brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreadful_Delight/pseuds/Dreadful_Delight
Summary: A panic attack hits Cas and Dean helps him. Idiots (in love.)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 50
Collections: Writers of Destiel Writer's Choice Bingo





	The enemy in my room

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first square for my Writers Choice Bingo from the Discord Group "Writers of Destiel". 
> 
> Square filled: moth
> 
> A big thanks to my beta [CurrentlyLost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrentlyLost) <3

> _“To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world.”_
> 
>   
> ―  Bill Wilson 

It’s nearly midnight when Dean came back from his part-time job at Bobby’s garage. He was exhausted, but had Sam on his phone because he hadn’t had the time to call the whole day and, in his other hand, he carried two bags of groceries. Dean clamped his phone between his cheek and shoulder and as he grabbed his keys out of his pocket. 

“Yes, Bitch. I’m home now, so go to bed, Sammy,” he said.

“It’s Sam!” He corrected him. “Yeah, good night, Dean. See you soon.” 

“Night. I’ll see you Sunday. I’m bringing Cas with me to the barbecue; tell Bobby so he buys enough meat,” he added before they hung up. He put his phone in his pocket and looked around. Only the kitchen light was on and it threw him off because he was so used to Cas being in the living room doing some light reading, but this was the first time he’d worked this late in a very long time. As expected, Cas was probably asleep by now, so he quietly stowed the groceries away and went immediately upstairs into the bathroom. Dean showered and afterwards he opened his door to his room, turned on the light. 

“Cas?” He asked and was drying his hair with a towel. “What happened?” he questions. Dean and Cas are _just friends_ who have their own room in the house, so it wasn’t typical of Cas being in his room and especially in his bed; even if Dean dreams of it most of the time.

Cas was lying in the middle of his bed in the fetal position. He sat down on the edge of his bed and put his hand on Cas’s arm. “Hey, Cas?” He tried again and Cas finally looked up at him; his eyes were red as if he had been crying. 

“Dean! There’s—there’s…” Cas stammered and his eyes began filling up with tears again. 

Dean nodded encouragingly. “There’s what?” he asked, caressing his arm. 

Cas’s chin trembled and squeezed his eyes shut. “In my room,” he whimpered. “It’s horrible. And I couldn't—I couldn’t get rid of it… It’s so embarrassing. And I didn’t know what to do, so I—I came here and waited for you. I didn’t know you had to work late though.”

Dean’s eyes went soft on his best friend. “Usually I don’t, but you could’ve called me,” he assured Cas.

Cas sighed. “I ran out of my room so fast… And when I realized I forgot my phone, I just couldn’t go back in there,” he explained. His whole body began to tremble this time.

“Hey, hey, wait a sec.” Dean put on some clothes and laid down behind Cas, wrapping his arms around him. “Everything’s gonna be fine,” he comforted. Dean grabbed the blanket that Cas probably tossed off when he got too hot and wrapped it around them. 

“Not when it’s still in my room,” Cas argued, his voice thick with tears. 

Dean nodded. “I’ll take care of it tomorrow, okay? I don’t wanna leave you right now.” 

Cas smiled a tiny bit. “Thank you. You’re the best best friend ever. Okay, that was stupid. How about, you’re my first and only best friend ever?” 

Dean chuckled, pressing his forehead against the back of Cas’s neck. Cas loved it, when Dean was so… _affectionate_ with him; it made his heart so warm and beat faster. “You’re my best friend too, but you already know that. Before I forget, and maybe it’ll cheer you up a bit, we’re going to a barbeque at Bobby’s on Sunday and I’m not taking no for an answer.”

Cas snorted with laughter. “Alright, but only because you asked so nicely,” he said dryly. 

Dean snorted as well. “You ass,” he said softly. 

Large gatherings are not something Cas particularly enjoyed, but for Dean… “There won’t be too many people, right?” He asked. Dean pressed his nose in Cas’s hair, inhaling. 

“No. And if it becomes too much, you can always go into the house to relax or tell me, and we can go.“ 

Cas smiled. “That sounds good.”

Dean hummed and caressed Cas’s soft stomach. Cas yawned and Dean even snuggled closer. “Night, Cas. I’ll take care of the problem in your room tomorrow,” he said quietly and his best friend nodded. Cas fell asleep before Dean, but with how exhausted he was from work Dean wasn’t too far behind.

Dean was the first to wake up, just after nine in the morning. He moved out of bed as carefully as he could without waking up Cas and then got ready for the day. He brushed his teeth, and made sure his hair looked decent before leaving the restroom. When he got back to his room to get dressed, Cas was still sleeping, snoring softly and still fully dressed.

Dean figured he must’ve run out of his room before he could get in his pajamas. He smiled to himself, just watching the sun hit Cas’s face in a way that made him seem like an angel as his chest rose and fell in rhythm. He loved Cas deeply and he wished he was brave enough to voice his feelings, but he couldn’t push away the fear of possibly losing the best friend he’s ever had.

He sighed and got dressed before going to Cas’s room and taking care of the problem. It barely took him a minute. After the rough night, Dean decided that Cas deserved to be treated, so he went to the nearest coffee shop and bought two coffees and some pastries.

***

Cas slowly woke up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around, but Dean wasn’t there. Suddenly, the door opened and there he was with a box of delicious-smelling sweets and coffee. 

“Hey, you‘re awake,” he said as he walked in further and handed him one of the coffees and set the box of sweets down next to him.

Cas smiled softly and took his coffee. “Thank you,” he replied gratefully and took a sip of the coffee.

“Here’s your phone. Gabriel called.” Cas took it and sent Gabe a short message explaining what happened. 

“Thank you. Again.” 

“Don‘t worry about it. I took care of the problem in your room—the moth is gone,” he said proudly. Cas was so relieved and Dean sat down next to him on his bed, smiling at him.

Cas looked into Dean’s eyes and he never felt more grateful to have a best friend like him. Dean never made fun of him. Never laughed when he told him about his phobia of moths and butterflies, how bad it could get—and it could get _really_ bad. Dean never once laughed, not like other people who brushed it off and said he shouldn’t make such a fuss about it. Dean wasn’t like those people, and he certainly wasn’t like his older brothers Michael and Lucifer. 

They pranked him a lot growing up, but the worst was when they put a bunch of butterflies in his room in the middle of the night. When he woke up in the morning covered in them, it triggered the worst panic attack of his life. Michael and Lucifer laughed themselves silly, and since his parents thought he was being ridiculous, they got away with it. Cas suspects they might’ve even laughed with them. The only person who showed concern for him was Gabe; Cas stuck close to him until Gabe moved out.

But Dean wasn’t like them at all. He was kind and helpful and caring. They even met because of a moth and it wasn’t the first time Dean helped him to get rid of one. And the day Dean came to him and put an insect net into his window, he knew for sure that he’d never find another person as wonderful as his best friend, Dean... his world. Speaking of the insect net, it probably got loose, so they need to repair it... 

“...it,” said Dean.

Cas blinked and scrunched his forehead. “I’m sorry, what?” He asked. 

Dean chuckled. “I said I repaired the insect net; it was loose on one side and I checked every window in the house too, all the nets are good.”

Dean was so in-tune with him and Cas couldn’t help but fall deeper and deeper in love each day. Since the beginning, when Dean got rid of that very first moth, Cas knew he was in trouble. He knew that little boy swinging around on the jungle gym at the public playground had his heart, and he couldn’t be happier. He’d been afraid, for so long, that Dean didn’t return his feelings, but he just couldn’t help himself. He did the only thing his heart was telling him to do.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against the man who’s had his heart all their lives. It was time Dean knew that.

Dean stiffened and Cas was about to pull away, but then Dean was kissing him back and nothing else mattered. Not the coffee, the pastries, his phobia. Nothing. Just this moment right here. Just Dean. Cas pulled back and leaned his forehead against Dean’s, cheeks red but the biggest smile on his face. 

“Thank you.” It seemed like he was always thanking Dean. “Thank you for everything. Dean, I…”

“Me too, Cas,” Dean interrupted and smiled happily. “Me too. Always.”

They both smiled stupidly as they had their small breakfast, interrupted by a lot of kisses. 

Dean and Cas couldn’t wait to announce that they were _finally_ a couple, after so many years, when Sunday came around.


End file.
